Dragon Ball Z: Master Tenkaichi
Developed by Namco bandai and with the help of some of cyber connect 2, this game will re-follow the old tenkaichi series especially in gameplay. it'll be released for wii u, ps3 and xbox360, usable also with play station move and kinect. Story The story will follow all the battles in dragon ball Franchise like tenkaichi 2-3. Gameplay Commands will be similar to tenkaichi 3 and raging blast 2. A pg can have a maximum of 4 Final moves, 2 Utility moves (like explosione wave and istant transmission of tenkaichi) and One definitive move. there will be characters with more final moves than other to make the game more loyal to the series. there will be no Rush moves, all energy attack o specials like the Father son kamehameha and nova strike of 100% frieza. all energy attacks, final and definitive, will be loadable to increase their power (like kamehameha) Before the battle we can choose wich utility moves can have the pg we wanna use. Characters and Moves This is the core of dragon ball games. There will be many costumes that will not interfere with gameplay, although some costumes can modify the size of pg, like some accessories that we can put on the pg after the choice of the costume. the last move of every pg or form is the definitive move. Goku Costumes: Classic Z cloth, Classic z cloth without blue shirt and shoes, battle suit of the aliens who taught him istant transmission, Battle suit, Post kid bu fightning cloth, Kaioshin cloth, Goku Accessories: stick Nyoi, Halo, bag senzu, scouter, Tail, Dragon Radar Normal:Kamehameha, Kamehameha kaiokenx20, genkidama SSJ: Super Kamehameha, Energy sphere, Teleport kamehameha SSJ2: Super kamehameha, Continuous energy bullet, Teleport kamehameha SSJ3: True kamehameha, Continuous energy bullet, Super Explosion Wave, Ryuken SSJ4: Kamehameha x10, Super explosion wave, Continuous energy bullet, Ryuken Vegeta Costumes: Complete sayan battle suit, Battle suit namek, Battle suit saga cell, Casual with pink shirt, majin bu saga cloth, gt version, sayan king suit Accessories: Scouter, Halo, Tail, Mustaches Normal: Gaglick Ho, Final impact (an invisible ki blast), Energy wave, Continuous energy bullet, Super explosion wave Ohzaru: Chou makhou, Chou makhou barrier, Chou makhousen, Super energy wave, Super Gaglick Ho SSJ: Final shine attack, Continuous energy bullet, Big bang attack SSJ Dai ni dankai: Big bang attack, Gaglick ho, Trap Shooter, Final Flash Majin Vegeta: Big bang Attack, Atomic Blast, Final Flash, Final Explosion SSJ2:: Big bang attack, Super gaglick ho, Continuous Energy Bullet, Final flash, SSJ3: Final Flash, Big bang attack, Continuous energy bullet, Hyper Gaglick Ho SSJ4: Big Bang Attack, Super gaglick Ho, Trap Shooter, Final Shine Flash Gogeta Costumes: classic Accessories: Tail, Electricity (for ssj) SSJ (Goku + vegeta): Big bang kamehameha, Final Flash, Continuous energy Bullet, Ryuken, Soul Breaker SSJ4 (Goku ssj4 + vegeta ssj4 or trasforming gogeta ssj): Big bang kamehameha, Ryuken, Final shine flash, continuous energy bullet, Big bang kamehameha x100 Vegeth Coostumes: classic Aceessories: Tail, Electricity for ssj Normal: kamehameha, Gaglick ho, Continuous energy bullet, Teleport Kamehameha SSJ: Big bang attack, Super kamehameha, Scatter finger beam, Spirit sword, Final Kamehameha SSJ3: Double Big bang Attack, Final kamehameha, Spirit sword, Super energy wave, Final ryuken Kid gohan Costumes: yellow cloth of DBZ beginning, Z cloth with sword (trining filler with piccolo), piccolo purple cloth, piccolo purple cloth short hair, Battle suit namek, battle suit cell long hair Accessories: Sword, stick Nyoi, bag senzu, tail, dragon radar Normal: gekiritsu madan, masendan, masenko, Full power masenko Ohzaru: see ohzaru Young gohan Costumes: Battle suit cell, piccolo purple cloth with white cloack,piccolo purple cloath, Z cloth (against bojack), homing white long lcoth (used before cell game at home) Accessories: senzu bag, tail normal: gekiritsu madan, masendan, masenko, kamehameha SSJ: Super masenko, gekiritsu madan, masendan, Super kamehameha SSJ2: Gekiritsu madan, super kamehameha, super masendan, Father son kamehameha Gohan Costumes: Purple cloth, school clothing, Gt sayaman unmasked, z fighting cloth, kaioshin cloth, GT working robe, Future gohan Accessories: z sword, tail Normal: Kamehameha, gekiritsu madan, masendan, masenko GT Sayaman: to see SSJ: super kamehameha, Makankosappo, gekiritsu madan, Family kamehameha SSJ2: Flashing Kamehameha, gekiritsu madan, double masendan, family kamehameha Mystic Gohan: Flashing Kamehameha, super explosion wave, super makankosappo, Ultimate kamehameha Young Goten Costumes: homing blu Japanese cloth, z fightning cloth Accessories: tail Normal: Energy sphere, Continuous energy bullet, Kamekhameha SSJ: Super kamehameha, Continuous enegy bullet, Family kamehameha Goten Costumes: casual blue shirt and jeans, white shirt, post kid bu, Accessories: tail Normal: Kamehameha, trap shooter, Max power energy sphere SSJ: Super kamehameha, energy sphere, continuous energy bullet, Super explosion wave Young trunks Costumes: normal Accessories: tail Normal: finish buster, continuous energy volley, Double blaster SSJ: Finish buster, Gaglick Ho, Double blaster Trunks Costumes: Future trunks, trunks gt, with black shirt post kid bu Accessories: sword, jacket, backpack, tail Normal: Continuous energy bullet, Burning attack, sword flying slashes SSJ: sword flying slashes, finish buster, burning attack and sword slash final Future trunks Costumes: Battle suit, future clothing Accessories: short hair Normal: continuous energy buller, double blaster, burning attack SSJ Dai ni dankai: Burning attack, finish buster, Gaglick ho, Double dome blast SSJ dai san dankai: Burning attack, finish buster, energy wave, super explosion wave Gotenks Costume: normal, adult accessories: tail Normal: Kamehameha, double blaster, Double kamehameha SSJ: galactic donuts, continuous energy bullet, Super kamehameha, super ghost kamikaze attack SSJ3: super kamehameha, revenge cannon, cosmic donuts, super explosion wave, volleyball attack Piccolo Costume: normal, with cloack normal: Eye Ray, Destruction Wave, Light granate, Super explosion wave, Hell's Granate Crilin Costumes: like when he was child but resized, z fighting cloth, battle suit, adult with hair, piccolo disguised, summer kame house clothing, gt style Accessories: senzu bag, dragon radar Normal: Dispersion wave, Kamehameha, kienzan, angry kienzan Tenshinain Costumes: classic green robe, half naked, majin bu saga robe, white shirt, full crane school robe Accessories: hat, halo Normal: Kamehameha, Dodompa, Kiko-ho, New Kiko-ho Yamcha Costumes: old desert robe, z fightning cloth, baseball robe, casual with jacket Accessories: sword, halo, long hair, dragon radar, senzu bag Normal: Kamehameha, Continuous energy bullet, Soukidan Jiaozi Costumes: normal, king (from the oav), T-shirt Accessories: hat, halo Normal: Dodompa, Psychich throwing rocks, goodbye tenshinain Muten Roshi Costumes: normal orange outfit, black jackie chun robe, summer robe, Mutaito Accessories: stick nyoi, Bansho fan, sun eyeglasses, turtle back shield, eremit stick, fake hair, sandals, porn magazine Normal: kamehameha, Bansho Fan, Mafuuba 100%: Kamehameha, Strong Rush, The original kamehameha Master shen Costumes: normal, young Accessories: crane hat Normal: Donompa, Kiko-ho, Mafuuba Yajirobei Costume: normal, with yellow jacket Accessories: senzu bag Normal: flying sword slash, exploding flying car, great slash Nail Costume: half naked, with jacket Normal: eye beam, chou makhou, trap shooter, super explosion wave Nappa Costume: normal, half-naked Accessories: hairs, scouter Normal: Bomber DX, Chou makhou, Giant storm Ohzaru: see ohzaru Radditz Costume: normal Accessories: scouter Normal: Energy wave, Energy sphere, Double Saturday Ohzaru: see ohzaru Piccolo daimao Costume: normal, with cloack Normal: eye beams, chou makhou, destruction wave Kiwi (or cui) Costumes: normal Accessories: Scouter Normal: Energy Wave, Continuous energy bullet, Energy Sphere, Ah lord frieza! Dodoria costumes: normal Accessories: scouter Normal: continuous energy bullet, energy wave, Chou makhou Zarbon Costumes: normal Accessories: scouter, cloak Normal: energy sphere, 1000 fingers barrage, Energy wave Monster: Energy wave, energy sphere, continuous energy bullet, monster rush/strike Guldo costumes: normal Normal: eye beams, telekinesis throw rocks, continuous energy bullet, final strike with tree Rekoom costumes: normal, half-naked Accessories: scouter Normal: rekoom kick, eraser gun, continuous energy bullet, rekoom ultra-fightning miracle bomber burter costumes: normal Accessories: scouter Normal: double energy sphere, blue rush, purple comet attack Jeeth costumes: normal Accessories: scouter ball Normal: energy wave, red magma rush, crusher ball, purple comet attack Ginew costumes: Normal, Goku's body Accessories: scouter Normal: energy wave, energy sphere, trap shooter, change body Freezer costumes: with armor or not (only 1° form), chilled (only 1° form) Accessories: scouter 1° Form: Death Beam, Eye beams, super explosion wave, Nova sphere 2° form: Horns strike/rush, energy wave, 1000 fingers barrage, giant explosion 3° Form: Death beam, Energy sphere, eye beams, 1000 ki blasts mad strike Final form: Death Beam, Multiple death beams, Telekinesis trap energy thrower, death wave, Death ball Final form 100%: Energy wave, Double Kienzan, Nova strike/rush, Death ball 100% Mecha Freezer costumes: normal Accessories: scouter Normal: death beams, multiple death beams, energy sphere, Kienzan, Supernova King Cold costumes: normal Accessories: scouter, cloak, trunk's sword Normal: Full power death beam, eye beams, super explosion wave, 1000 fingers barrage, Super Death ball Bardock costumes: normal Accessories: tail, scouter, bandana Normal: energy wave, vengeful rush/strike, continuous energy bullet, javelin of the revolt SSJ: Vengeful strike, Javelin of the revolt, super explosion wave, continuous energy bullet, Hammer of revenge Ohzaru: see ohzaru C-20 Dr Gero costumes: normal outfit, sciencist outfit Accessories: red ribbon hat Normal: eye beams, energy sphere, absorb energy C-19 costumes: normal Accessories: hat Normal: eye beams, energy wave, absorb energy C-18 costumes: red ribbon outfit, red ribbon outfit without jacket, second outfit cell saga, third outfit cell saga (when crilin tries to kill her), kame house outfit, gt outfit Accessories: various Normal: death beam, kienzan, energy wave, super continuous energy bullet C-17 costumes: normal, gt saga, other c-17 Accessories: rifle, gun Normal: death beam, double energy sphere, trap shooter, super energy wave Super C-17: C-16 Costume: normal accessories: capsule corporation ticket Normal: hell's flash, rocket punch, eye beams, self-destruction Cell Costume: normal Accessories: senzu bag First form: kamehameha, makankosappo, absorb energy, evil genkidama Second form: Big bang crush, gaglick ho, dodonpa, self-destruction Perfect form: double kienzan, makankosappo, kamehameha, super explosion wave, Super kamehameha Super perfect cell: full power energy beam, super kamehameha, 1000 fingers barrage, perfect death ball, Solar kamehameha Paikuhan costume: normal, without some clothes Accessories: halo Normal: trap shooter, hyper tornado, energy sphere, continuous energy bullet, thunder flash Dabura costume: normal Accessories: nothing Normal: energy wave, sword energy slashes, energy sphere, evil spear, Mouth flames Majin bu costume: normal accessories: dog follower Normal: energy mines, super kamehameha, mouth pink flames, furious explosion Evil Bu Costume: normal Accessories: nothing Normal: super kamehameha, super breath, onda super esplosiva, guilty flash Super Bu: Super Bu with Piccolo: Super Bu With Gotenks: Super bu with Mystic gohan: continues..... Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z